The Appointment
by PotatoPasta
Summary: Ludwig just went to park with his dogs for a walk as usual. However, the day turns out to be very different than usual when a beautiful girl caught his eyes. Will this coincidental meeting change his world upside down? GerIta Germany x Fem!Italy Rated M because of... Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a normal Sunday morning for Ludwig. Walking his dogs in the park. However, there was something _very_ different today.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth~. Draw a circle, that's the earth~."

On the edge of the lake, there was a humming girl. She was sitting on a fordable stool, drawing the park on the canvas on her easel. The painting was outstanding. However, the thing that caught Ludwig's eyes weren't the drawing. It was her beauty. She had her amber eyes and auburn hair with an unusual curl on the left side of her head. She had her hair in two loose braids lying on her shoulders and wearing a white knee-length sundress with no sleeves and a pair of ankle boots.

For a moment, Ludwig thought the world stopped. He could feel his face blushed. _She's… she's so beautiful…_ Ludwig stood there until one of his dogs barked for his owner's attention. Unfortunately, the dog unintentionally got the attention from the girl as well.

"Ve~, _ciao!_ Good morning to you!" She smiled brightly, waving her hand.

" _G—Guten Tag, Fräulein._ " Ludwig stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Ve? What does that mean?" She shrugged with questionable look.

 _Verdammt! I spoke in German!_ Ludwig faltered for a bit. But he gained his calmness soon. Then he smiled as naturally as possible.

"I was just trying to say, 'hello'. It is nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Ludwig; Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig approached to her with giving his hand for a handshake.

"Ve, it is nice to meet you too!" when she kissed both of Ludwig's cheeks instead of replying him a handshake, not only Ludwig blushed his cheeks, he also felt something twirling inside him.

Ludwig coughed and turned his sight away from the smile. Still blushing."T—that's a pretty nice drawing you have there."

The girl beamed. " _Grazie!_ Today I decided to come out and draw pictures since it's a lovely weather out in the park today." then she clapped her hands. Seeming that she realized that she had forgotten something. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is—."

Woof, Woof!

From the barks, the girl's attention quickly changed to Ludwig's dogs. "Oh, hi there! What's your names?" the girl immediately knelt down, some dirts were on her dress. However, she started to pat the dogs with her smile. For the first time in his life, Ludwig had an urge to strangle his dogs.

The girl didn't seem to notice that she got some dirts on her dress. "Umm, miss? I think you're getting some dirt on your dress." Ludwig pointed the edge of her dress.

"Ve? Oh! It's alright! I can always clea—! Ahaha, that tickles!" the girl's sentence was remained unfinished from the three different tongues liking her palms and face.

Ludwig let his dogs to play with the girl. However, when they started to tackle the girl like they usually do to Ludwig, he thought he should stop them when his dogs started to jump on to girl. Thus, even one of his dog was too big for her. "Aster! Blackie! Berlitz! Sit!" Ludwig felt some jealousy was included.

The dogs immediately halted. Looking at their owner with questionable eyes, waiting for the next order.

"Are those their names? They're so cute!" the girl chirped. Smiling widely that made Ludwig to blush again.

 _You know, you're much cuter._ Ludwig thought to himself. Then he answered. " _Ja…_ "

"Ve? Ludwig? Are you okay? You seem very red." then the girl put her palm on Ludwig's forehead.

"I—I'm alright." Seriously, there was something about this woman keep making Ludwig to blush.

"Anyway, would you like to be in the picture? Ve, it's just I didn't draw any people yet."

"What? Even if I'm with my dogs?" Ludwig felt puzzled from her question. She wouldn't want to ruin her beautiful painting from a guy wearing a warm up suit and walking three dogs.

" _Sì!_ " she chirped. Smiling brightly. "Actually, I think the painting would be much better with a handsome man and his adorable dogs!"

At this point Ludwig wondered were there any limitation of being blushed ever existed. He couldn't even make an eye contact with her! "Ummm… but my dogs might not be able to stay in same position for a long ti—" Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence once he saw the pleading doe eyes of hers.

Ludwig was well aware of the fact that he isn't a type of person that can be swayed easily. But this girl… uhm… Ludwig just scratched the back of his head, trying to stop him from blushing any harder. "S—sure… why not." he questioned whether this girl has an ability of hypnotising people.

" _Grazie_ , Ludwig!" The girl chirped. "Okay! So, you can stand right there with your dogs." the girl pointed out the position. It was the other edge of the lake. Once Ludwig got there, the girl started to paint. Ludwig didn't even know how long the time had passed. It might have been less than few minutes or maybe more than hours. Just looking at her smiling and painting was just hypnotizing enough.

And when it felt like a forever had passed, the girl put her brush down. "Oh! For all this time I didn't tell you my name right? I'm sorry." the girl scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "My name is—."

" _SORELLINA!_ "

The girl couldn't finished her sentence- _again_. But this time, it was from an absurdly loud growl from some loud voice. Probably a woman.

"Where the fuck are you?! You're supposed to come home like half an hour ago!"

The girl looked very apologetic. " _Scusa_ , Ludwig! That's my sister! I have to go!" Then she quickly packed her stuffs and left. Leaving Ludwig behind.

* * *

Ever since Ludwig met the girl at the park, he couldn't focus like he used to do. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He even went to the park two hours earlier hoping to see her. It's been three weeks. His coworkers Kiku even offered to take some of Ludwig's work worrying about whether something's wrong with his health.

SLAM!

Gilbert slammed open the door without a knock. "WEST! C'mon out! I have an awesome news just for you!"

Ludwig was startled by his brother while working on his papers. He sighed and took his glasses off then gently put it his table with grunted. Obviously annoyed. "What is it?"

"Listen, do you remember _mein freund_ Toni?"

"Of course, I do. You guys have been friends for more than 10 years!"

Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy are Gilbert's most dearly friends since they were in high school. This so called _Bad Touch Trio_ were the biggest headaches not only to the school, to Ludwig himself. It seemed that this trio doesn't have any boundary for any mess or shenanigans. Whenever and wherever they went, the only thing remained was what it would look like when a tornado of annihilation crashed in.

Even it was only an year, during the high school years attending the same school with them was worse than attending a hell. So when they graduated when his freshman year finished, he almost cried with joy at the moment. Even though he fell into a great despair when he met them in same college.

"Anyway, Toni has been meeting this Italian gal Lovina Vargas for couple of month. And guess what! They're getting married soon!"

"That's a good news. So you want me to go to their wedding?"

Turns out it wasn't anything bad. Ludwig could certainly spare some time to attend wedding of one of his brother's best friend. After all, among those crazy trio, Antonio is the closest person who could be considered normal. Moreover, Antonio has been a good friend —even though it wasn't same level as a Gilbert— to Ludwig as well.

"Duh, of course! However, there is more than that!"

"Huh?" Ludwig's shoulder muscle tightened with nervousness.

"Lovina has a little sister called Feliciana! And she's AWESOME! I've never seen anyone who's that cute and that muchava sweetheart! You'll definitely agree once you see her. She looks like a freakin' angel landed from the sky! Moreover, now listen to this very closely because it's the best part: she isn't seeing anyone currently!"

Ludwig impassively nodded. "Good to hear. But what does any of that have to do with me?" he wasn't interested to any other girls since he met _the girl_ at the park.

"You're going on a date with her this Friday evening at seven o'clock at the Italian restaurant Buon Veneziano."

" _WAS?!_ "

 _What the hell was that? Did he gone mad? Why in the hell did he make an… "appointment" without the my consent?!_

" _Bruder_ are you insane? Why in the hell would I go to a date that wasn't even scheduled by me! And don't you remember how the last blind date you setted up for me?!"

"Because she's very kind and adorable! Plus, it's been a while from the last time you got laid! And I know that you've been using your DVDs and magazines with one and in your boxer." Gilbert grinned.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Ludwig blush skyrocketed.

"That means now you can actually start to get laid again instead of jerking off!" Gilbert rolled a fist and shook it up and down repeatedly. Expressing an action which Ludwig didn't want to think of. Ludwig palmed his forehead from the great headache.

"Kesesesese! C'mon, West. Just have some faith in your awesome big _bruder_." Gilbert continued to grin.

Gilbert's nonstop chat was annoying enough to increase this headache. Ludwig groaned. Because both of the brothers knew that there is only one way to end this nuisance. Ludwig sighed with reluctance.

"FINE! But you're gonna pay me back what I spent there later!"

" _Ja, ja._ " Gilbert patted Ludwig's shoulder with a huge grin full of success. "This awesome me will gladly provide you the _sources_ that you'll need for your _date_." The older German winked mischievously then squeezed something into younger German's palm.

Before Ludwig could react, Gilbert disappeared to his room with a creepy laugh. _Gott, this better not be what I think it is._ Ludwig grunted harshly when he saw the source: pack of condoms.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the random hiatus.**

 **While I was writing** _ **Mr. & Mrs. Jones**_ **I just got distracted and lazed around. So I'm putting that one in hiatus for a bit with fixing some storylines and others.**

 **I'm so so sorry if anyone was waiting for the next chapter. Maybe I'll be able to fix it later or rewrite the story.**

 **Plus** _ **The Appointment**_ **is rather short easy and comical. Maybe this will give you some fun and since the ⅓ of the story is already written, it's a definite promise that next chapter will be posted at next Sunday.**

 **And pls give some reviews if you liked them. You don't need to write long. Even just few words are fine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ludwig arrived at the parking lot of the restaurant with a deep sigh. Still feeling reluctant about this _appointment_. However, as he always do, he arrived to the restaurant 10 minutes early.

Buon Veneziano: Italian restaurant.

"Well, isn't this just perfect." Though Gilbert said that he would pay for him in the end, Ludwig was very parsimonious in every way. So, he wasn't necessarily fond of this _appointment_ is going to be held in an Italian restaurant. Not that Ludwig hated Italian foods. In fact, the gave him very good impressions. However, Ludwig thought it was ridiculous to spend this amount of money on foods.

However, since it is _that_ kind of _appointment_ , Ludwig dressed neatly. His hair is slicked back as usual, he wore black shoes and pants with a dark brown jacket over a white button down shirt. He also wore an expensive metal watch from Switzerland that his from business partner Basch Zwingli gave as a token for a well-done contract that Ludwig made with his corporation. Since it was one of the most expensive thing he had, Ludwig never wore them unless it was a special occasion.

With a huge sigh, Ludwig decided to consider this _appointment_ as a business meeting: he just has to meet a woman, briefly introduce each other, and eat dinner. Plus, just because they met here once, that does not necessarily indicate that they have to meet again! _Ja!_ That definitely calmed Ludwig.

Being more calm than few minutes ago, Ludwig entered the restaurant and talk to the clerk standing behind the counter. "My brother made a reservation for two. Last name: Beilschmidt."

The clerk typed the last name to the monitor. "One sec… ah! There it is. The waiter will take to your sit, _signore._ " the waiter next to the clerk smiled and led Ludwig to his sit. Ludwig glanced his watch. It was now six fifty-three. She should be here soon. Then Ludwig reminded that he didn't wash his hands yet. So he went to the restroom and came back.

About ten to fifteen minutes passed. She still was not here. _Hmmm, sometimes people arrive few minutes late._ He was aware that most people aren't punctual as himself. Ludwig thought he could order a drink while he's waiting. Although Italian food isn't he favorite, he does appreciate its reputation. So maybe it'll be a good chance to try a cappuccino.

Ludwig asked for a cup of cappuccino, when it arrived he took a sip. 'This is actually pretty good.'

However, the delightfulness from the delicious cappuccino was gone when it became seven thirty, Ludwig took out his phone from his jacket to call the woman, but soon he realized that he doesn't know the woman's phone number. He regretted that he had not ask the woman's number to Gilbert.

When the minute hand showed it's six forty-seven, Ludwig finally decided to leave. _Verdammt_. This is just a complete waste of his time. He shouldn't have listened to Gilbert. Ludwig signed the waiter and asked for a check. After paying for the coffee, Ludwig grabbed his jacket from the chair and got up.

Ludwig wore his jacket and scooted the chair. He was ready to leave; he was definitely ready to leave without a slight hesitation. Until he heard an unexpectable and familiar voice behind him.

"Ludwig? Is that you?" as soon as Ludwig heard the voice he turned around. It was her. Feliciana. The beautiful woman who practically could make himself her servant. "F—Feliciana? Are you Feliciana Vargas?" Ludwig stuttered.

" _Sì! Sono io!_ " Feliciana chirped happily but Ludwig could tell there was nervousness behind her chirp. Behind her, there was the same waiter who lead Ludwig to his table. Everything was so clear now. _MEIN GOTT! FELICIANA IS THE GIRL I MET AT THE PARK!_ If Ludwig didn't clench his jaw, the whole growl would have popped out of his mouth, embarrassing himself in front of the whole customers and the girl.

In addition, Ludwig felt every last inches of disappointment, anger, complain, and annoyance inside him vanished like snow melting from sunlight. Instead, glad, happiness, and gratefulness filled the blank space. For the first time in his life, Ludwig wanted to hug his brother for an appreciation.

On the contrary, Feliciana looked like she was about to cry. "Ve~ Ludwig! I'm so sorry that I'm late! My car was broken so I had to take a subway! But I left my purse back in my house so I went back! Then I accidently took a wrong train so I had to go all the way around! _Spiacente!_ "

Ludwig was speechless. He was just blatantly staring at Feliciana. He was just too overwhelmed glad by this situation. He didn't even know her name, but he was wishing to see her again ever since he first met her at the park.

From the continued silence, Feliciana started to whimper, tears falling from her eyes. She started to sob. "You must be really angry! And you're gonna leave because you're angry at me, right?"

Ludwig was stunned. "N—no! Feliciana! I was just very stunned to see you! However, I'm very glad! Because… I wanted to see you."

"V—ve…?" Feliciana cocked her head. Her eyes looked confused.

Ludwig just coughed few times then repeated. Blushing harshly. "I—I'm glad to see you again, Feliciana… I—I wanted to see you." he couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

A bright smile started to appear on Feliciana's face. "Really…?"

Ludwig took a deep breath to squeeze his courage. "J—Ja…"

Then Ludwig felt a huge grasp all over his abdomen, Feliciana gave Ludwig a huge hug with every last ounce of her strength. Almost making Ludwig's face to explode. "Ve~ it's wonderful to see you too, Ludwig! How have you been? How are Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz? If I remember their names correctly. I'm really really really happy to see you too!"

Ehem.

The cough from the smiling waiter reminded both Ludwig and Feliciana his existence. He didn't look disturbed. Matter of fact, he seemed delighted— like he just saw something very lovely. However, Ludwig couldn't help himself to be embarrassed; even Feliciana blushed with embarrassment for a little. As they both sat on their chairs, waiter asked them politely. "Would you like have something to drink? Perhaps some wines?"

"I'd like to have a glass of le coste rosso please."

"I'll just have a pinot noir." Since Ludwig didn't know much about wines, he just ordered one of the few wines that he knew. For the food, Ludwig just ordered a menu that looked a meat and Feliciana ordered some kind of tomato spaghetti. Ludwig's complain about how expensive the foods in this restaurant was long gone.

The waiter wrote down the orders on his small notebook and nodded. " _Va bene_ , I'll be back in no time." The waiter went to get the wines and foods.

"Ve, Ludwig! I don't think I asked you this when we met at the park: what do you do for living?" Feliciana asked with a wide smile showing how interested she was.

"I'm an engineer working in the architecture company." Ludwig didn't mention his corporate title to Feliciana because he thought it might look like bragging. "So I have to go abroad or different states sometimes. How about you, Feli?"

"I'm still going to my college near my house! Ve, as an art major!"

Ludwig nodded. _She does look young. But didn't know she's still in college._ Ludwig wondered what she wanted to do after graduation. He wanted to help her if she needed any help for tuition or getting a job after college.

"Oh, are you doing okay with it? Like tuitions or getting a job? Do you, um… need any help? Isn't it tough to pay for your tuition and pay for your house? I—I could try to get you some help if you want."

Feliciana giggled as an appreciation. "Ve~ it's okay, Ludwig! I got full scholarship for my college! Besides my _Nonno—_ it means grandpa in Italian! Said I don't have to worry about paying the house bill since he's taking care of it!"

 _Her grandfather might be very rich if he could do that._ Ludwig asked her another question.

"It looks like you like art. Are you going to something related to art after college?"

Feliciana was vigorously nodding and waving her arms. That showed how much she loved art. "I want to be an artist in museum or an illustrator! My _nonno_ is the curator of the museum back in Italy! I wanna work there or draw beautiful paintings for novels or fairy tales!" She beamed her beautiful smile. Though the restaurant was dark, but her smile became the Sun to light up the whole restaurant. Ludwig thought he could see that smile any time.

After waking up from being stiffened, Ludwig smiled. "That seems like a very nice idea, Feliciana."

Feliciana giggled. "Thanks, Ludwig!"

"And Feli? There's something I want to ask you." Ludwig took a deep breath to squeeze out his courage.

Feliciana seemed confused and confused. "Sì…?"

Ludwig blushed. He scratched his head to avoid embarrassment. "Would you… like to meet me again after today? I want to hear more about you and get to know you more on our next _appointment_."

Feliciana's eyes widened. But soon beamed the most beautiful smile Ludwig had ever seen. "I'd love to do that, Ludwig!"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry I'm late! I've been helping my friend to remodel his place so I forgot to post this when I came back to home.**

 **Thank you so much to "maryranstadler" who reviewed and FF! And Bibi02846 and followed the story.**

 **See you next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"She should be here in any seconds…"

Ludwig stood in the middle of the park. He was waiting patiently for the girl he had missed so much during the last two weeks. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time for today's _appointment_ with the girl he loved. It was almost the time for them to meet. Unfortunately, the girl he wanted to see dearly wasn't known for her punctuality.

"Luddy~!" A familiar voice came from Ludwig's back. Ludwig turned around to the voice and felt something— someone, was squeezing him. Ludwig had always wondered how could this slender little girl can squeeze a tall and muscular man like him to choke. Moreover, her strength now was even more unbelievable since Feliciana was holding three dog leashes connected to three humongous and overly excited hounds that went wild since it had been two weeks without their owner compare to her fragile and small figure on the other hand. But on the other hand, Ludwig was glad since he thought this unbelievable strength showed how much Feliciana missed him.

Ludwig placed his arms around Feliciana since he missed he as well. But he didn't put a lt of strength in it despite how much he wanted to since he was afraid he might hurt the girl.

"Ve~ I missed you so much, Luddy!" Feliciana kissed Ludwig before he could say he missed her too. Ludwig felt his face was turning red; he felt his face was turing even redder when he realized that every pedestrians around them were snickering. _Mein gott, Feli! There are people all around!_ Feliciana asked once she released Ludwig from her arm. "So how was your trip?"

It had been a month since their first _appointment_. Ludwig enjoyed every last seconds he had with his lover since then and thankfully it seemed the same to her as well. However, they were forced to take a break for the last two weeks until today since Ludwig had to go to a very important business meeting in Germany.

Whenever Ludwig went abroad or other states for the business trip, it was Gilbert who always took care of their dogs since they live together. However, Gilbert said he planned out for a vacation during this time; moreover, all the animal hotels were preoccupied, Ludwig had absolutely no one to take of the German brothers' dogs. Until Gilbert suggested that Feliciana might be able to take care of them since now she was living alone when her sister started living with her smiley Spaniard. And when Ludwig had asked Feliciana, she beamed a beautiful smile and said that she was so happy that Ludwig had asked her.

Speaking of Gilbert, when Ludwig got home after the _appointment_ , for the first time in his life, he genuinely thanked his brother and he didn't have to pay the money he owed. Although, Ludwig's appreciation evaporated when his brother gave a disappointing pout about how not awesome and pussy Ludwig was when he didn't use the… _source_ which he gave. However, Ludwig was the one who wanted him to use it on Feliciana between the brothers. Currently, the _source_ is in his wallet.

At their third _appointment_ , Ludwig asked Feliciana to be his lover. Ludwig had to squeeze out every last fiber of his courage. He even felt more nervous than the first time they had met. Thankfully, Feliciana replied with one of the brightest smiles and one of the tightest hugs. Ludwig thought he couldn't be more happier.

Feliciana started to call Ludwig by Luddy. Though Ludwig did call Feliciana Feli since she liked to be called by her nickname, Ludwig was unsure how he had to respond when Feliciana was calling him by the nickname she made, because nobody he ever knew gave him any kind of nickname and he was too stoic for someone to give nicknames to him. Well, maybe except his brother.

Ludwig cleared out his throat, still blushing. "I—it went out rather well. We succeed in making the contract."

Feliciana looked sincerely happy. "Really? I knew you would make everything work! Ve~ I'm so happy for you!" Just by looking at her smile, Ludwig could feel all the tiredness and sleepiness was disappearing like a sun lighting the day. His lover was that lovely.

Woof! Woof!

Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz was wagging their tails. Ludwig patted his dogs when the dogs were begging for the owners attention. "And thank you for taking care of the dogs, Feli. Were they behaving well?"

Feliciana started chatting about the dogs enthusiastically. "They all were so nice to me! They have waited for me patiently whenever I was walking them outside! They even enjoyed the food I made for them and we even took a bath together and slept together! Ve~ they looked so strong enough to protect me! Whenever I got scared of the dark!"

 _Bathed and slept together…?_ Never in his life Ludwig wanted be his dogs so much. Ludwig blushed. Just imagining the picture almost gave him a nosebleed.

Feliciana got worried and confused from Ludwig's reaction. "Luddy? Are you okay?"

Ludwig stuttered in guilt while shaking his head trying his best not to picture the scene in his head. " _J—ja! Danke, Feli!_ I'll take them from now." Ludwig hurriedly grabbed the leashes from Feliciana. "So shall we go to the cafe now?"

Feli smiled and nodded happily. " _Sì!_ "

The way to the cafe was joyful. Ludwig

"Ve~ Luddy! I have two things to ask you." Feliciana seemed very wholehearted with her two fingers up. Her doe like eyes sparkled and her eyelashes batted. "Would you do them for me please? Pretty please? _Per favore?_ "

 _Verdammt…_ Ludwig muttered in his mind. He was completely aware that there was absolutely _no escape_ every time he had eye contacts with Feliciana's eyes. He wasn't even sure whether she was doing that on purpose. Ludwig sighed within his mind.

" _J—ja_ … what are they, Feli?"

Feliciana smiled and chirped. "I want to introduce you to Lovi!"

 _Lovi…?_ Ludwig could vaguely recognize that name. _Where did I hear that name…_ It didn't take long for Ludwig to recognize that name. "Ah, do you mean Lovina? Your sister?"

Feliciana nodded vigorously. "And Lovi said that she wants to meet you too as soon as possible! Would you go to Lovi and big brother Tonio's house with me and meet them next week? Please?"

Although Antonio —of course Francis as well— was one of people who took most part of his childhood and school years, come to think of it Ludwig had never met Lovina. Whenever Gilbert mentioned about her, he seemed very mischievous that almost Ludwig uncomfortable. He just smirked or grinned and closed any description about her other than her relationship to Antonio.

Actually there was one information that Gilbert disclosed. On one random day, Gilbert showed up with the darkest bruises that Ludwig had ever seen all over his face. Ludwig immediately brought the first aid kit and the ice pack and asked him what happened. The story was just incredible.

"Kesesesese! It's really no big deal, West! You see, Franny and the awesome me went to our dear _freund_ Toni's house to see whether he wants to go get some drink with us! However, once we got to his house we ended up finding ourselves putting our ears against the bedroom door! And _scheiße!_ We also found out how muchaba screamer and an animal could that Italian gal could be on bed! Well… but the amusement didn't last long when we got caught and learned how even more of a screamer and an animal she could be! _Gott…_ It didn't help shit when Toni didn't stop her."

It turned out that Ludwig did not need to know the story _at all._

On the other hand, Feliciana mentioned about Lovina positively. According to Feliciana, though Lovina could be mean and say bad words sometimes, Lovina is the best sister who Feliciana could ever have. When their parents ran away from them to live on their own, along with their grandpa Lovina comforted Feliciana as best as she could.

After a short contemplation, Ludwig thought he'd agree to go to this _appointment_. "Alright, Feli. I'll go with you."

Feliciana beamed a smile and thanked Ludwig. He felt that it was a bit early since they've only met for a month, but figured that it'd be fine.

 _Ja, it won't be that bad. Since I'd have to see Lovina one way or another. Besides their opa, she's the only family Feli has. I want to be with her. So it'd be best if I had their approval._

Sure, Lovina did beat the hell out of his brother and his friend but even Ludwig would be livid if someone snuck into his house and put their ear against the bedroom door.

 _There's nothing to worry about. They're sisters, ja? So Lovina would be sweet and kind as much as Feli._ Ludwig thought to himself.

At this moment, Ludwig had absolutely no idea how wrong he was.

"So what is the second thing, Feli?" Ludwig asked once Feli released him from her arms.

"I got a new assignment from one of my art class! They want me to draw a full body painting!" Feliciana always sounded happy whenever she talked about art or food but she suddenly started to whimper. "Ve~ but I don't have any models. There's no one I can ask! A—and if I don't do this assignment, I'll get a zero! If I get a zero I might fail! I—I don't wanna fail."

"So do you want me to be your model?"

Feliciana nodded with teary eyes. Ludwig sighed. _I guess there's another one to add on my appointment list._ Ludwig is very busy day and night. Furthermore, the jetlag didn't help him. But he could do this for his lover. Though it was almost finishing painting so it didn't take long, he had been her model once. "Alright, Feli. I'll do it."

Feliciana instantly squeezed Ludwig. But this time he just chuckled. He put his chin on her head and patted her back. For whatever reason, she must have struggled quite a bit trying to find a model. "So when do you need to submit the painting and when do you want to start?"

"Ve~ I have like four weeks! So we have enough time! And I'm free almost any night and completely free during the weekends! How 'bout you, Luddy?"

"My schedule depends… I might be able to meet you at night and I'm mostly free at the weekends. Just text me time and place."

Feliciana clapped her hands like she just reminded something that she forgot. "Oh! Luddy, I forgot something to tell you about the assignment."

" _Ja_. What is it?"

"Ve~ It's a nude painting."

… _WAS?!_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **o_O…! LMAO What are you gonna do now, Ludwig!**

 **It's gonna be more interesting starting next chapter! Hope you guys will like them!**

 **Thank you for your reviews "maryranstadler1" and "Loraile Gold Dream" and a new follow!**

 **See you next Sunday! Asta la Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE WRITINGS OF SEXUAL THEMES AND SMUTS**

Chapter 4.

Ludwig looked down at the beautiful girl strapped to his luxurious king-sized bed with lust and hunger. The girl was wearing nothing but a pair of black lingeries and a blindfold: the perfect taste for Ludwig.

"Ve~ master Ludwig. _Per favore_ give me mercy when you punish me hard with your masculinity." The girl whined.

Ludwig chuckled. "Not before I tease you first." The girl trembled as Ludwig's hands stroked underneath the girl's lingeries. Ludwig leaned down, his lips met the girl's neck, letting a pleasured moan out of the girl.

"Aaah… T—there…"

Ludwig's hands didn't stop, his hands became wild as the girl's moan got louder. It didn't take long that the girl's lingeries became pieces of rags by his hands. Ludwig's lips traced down to from the girl's neck to her flower.

"Haaah!" The girl spazzed, she was completely prepared for what they both desired. However, Ludwig decided to deplete her patience, his tongue performed a tremendous trick.

"Please, master! I want more! I want you!"

With a grin on his face, Ludwig positioned against her, but he didn't enter. Instead, Ludwig circled around her flower. "Do you want this, _meine liebling_?" Ludwig nudged his tip.

" _Sì_!"

But Ludwig sled out. "Then you have to earn it."

The girl nodded deperatedly. Ludwig grinned and uncuffed the girl from his bed. "You know what to do." The girl knew how to earn it, she immediately crawled to Ludwig, she stumbled because of the blindfold, but she found her way to dug her face into Ludwig.

Ludwig grasped the girl's hair. "That's right… Good. Just like that." The girl was unskillful. However, the girl's unskillfulness was stimulating enough. The girl used her hands as well, she did try the best to fulfill her and her master's needs.

"Drink it all." Ludwig explode inside the girl. The girl coughed, but obeyed her master.

After the demand, the girl completely surrendered herself on Ludwig's bed. "Now please…" The girl whimpered with impatience.

Obliging to her request, Ludwig finally thrusted inside the girl. The girl clawed Ludwig's back and wrapped her legs around Ludwig's waist, he groaned from her tightness. _Perhaps I made her to wait too much._

The couple became the animals intoxicated by pleasures. They only had one objective that they both wanted to achieve.

"I—I want to look in to— nngh! Your eyes w—when we make _amore_."

Ludwig granted the girl's wish; he took the blindfold off with his teeth.

 _What in the…!_ The blindfold dropped from Ludwig's teeth from surprise; he knew who exactly the girl was. "Feliciana?" Ludwig's instantly stopped thrusting, he subliminally loosed himself inside the girl.

 _Wait, this whole room and this bed… Feli couldn't have known about this._

At that very moment, it occured to Ludwig that this scene was the exact same scene from one of his DVDs. There was no way that Feliciana would know this. There was only one possibility that Ludwig could think of.

 _Oh gott, please tell me this is not a…_

* * *

Ludwig's eyes were snapped open. It was three o'clock in the morning. There were three things that Ludwig realized: the sweats were covering all over his body, he had been panting heavily, and he had to change his boxer. Ludwig just couldn't believe he just had that dream. Blaming himself for dreaming only Junior-High students would dream, Ludwig groaned and put his palm on his forehead with frustration.

However, there was one thing that Ludwig missed.

"Oh god! More! Fuck! Gimme more!"

Ludwig heard a woman's scream— no, a moan downstairs. Ludwig mindlessly got out of the bed and went down the stairs to the living room. As soon as Ludwig saw the scene that he'd definitely want to exterminate, he immediately regretted his decision to check the living room.

"What in the…"

There were figures of a man and a woman on the sofa. Gilbert was pounding hard against a naked woman who was moaning hard. from the back with his pants hanging on his ankles.

"BRUDER! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

From the bawl, Gilbert the woman finally turned his face to Ludwig. Gilbert didn't look surprised at all. Rather, he was glad. "West! Impeccable timing! Could you go grab a condom, will ya? I forgot to put it on. It's in the—."

"No!"

Gilbert covered his years with his hands. "Could ya keep your voice down?"

"Just get that woman out of my house!"

Gilbert frowned but didn't stop pounding against the woman. "Jeez, I'm a bit busy right now?"

"NOW!"

Gilbert sighed. However, he resigned and slid out of the woman. He pecked on the woman's forehead a goodbye and passed her clothes on the floor. The woman gave Ludwig a death stare but left the house. There was an enormous disappointment on Gilbert's face when he pulled his pants up. "So what's up, West?"

"'What's up?' Bruder, are you out of your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me? What do you think you were doing in my house!"

"'Our' house. The half of the bill is coming from my pocket, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can bring a woman and fuck herin the living room!" Ludwig furiously pointed at the front door, his face was very red with anger. "Who the hell was that woman anyway!"

Gibert shrugged and leaned on the sofa. "Dunno. We just met at the club nearby."

It wasn't uncommon of Gilbert to bring a woman or women in their house. Ludwig decided that he didn't have to interfere them for two reasons. One: since Ludwig has a _sparse_ taste in bed —although, Ludwig had stopped making appointments with them from the day he met Feliciana— he only had made _appointments_ with people online who had the same tastes or _hired_ girls from time to time. Two: since Gilbert and his partner or partners' _fun_ never left Gilbert's room. However, Ludwig alway thought that they had at least some acquaintance.

"And you decided to bring a woman who you don't even know the name of? You know what? Call Antonio and Francis. Why don't you open a club in this house!"

Gilbert's eyes sparkled. "Can I do that?"

"NO!" There was absolutely no way that Gilbert didn't know it was a sarcasm. Maybe Ludwig is just a toy that Gilbert could play with. _Verdammt, he's doing that on purpose!_

Gilbert ignored his brother's bawl, he just stretched like he was bored. "Kesesese! C'mon, West! It's the awesome friday night and the night is still young! You gotta have your pleasure."

Ludwig almost faint in frustration and anger. "You know what? At this point I don't even want to talk about this. Plus I have an appointment with Feli tomorrow at her house so I need to get some sleep—."

Gilbert lifted his upper body immediately with very excited look on his face, catching Ludwig off guard. Ludwig winced.

"Tomorrow at little little Feli's House?! Just the two of you?!" Ludwig saw nothing but proudness in Gilbert's face. "Congratulations, West! For the first time in your life, you're finally gonna fuck _eine_ _frau_ you actually like!"

" _NEIN!_ " Ludwig bawled his denial. However, his blush skyrocketed because of Ludwig reminded the dream he just had, he just shook his head and decided that it was best for him to go back to bed.

"Look, Gil. I'm glad to see your enjoying your day off from your agency but please, "

What people didn't know about the Bad Touch Trio was that all of them were very intelligent and capable. At young ages compared to others, Antonio became a professor, Francis became a world-class designer and Gilbert became an FBI agent.

Although Ludwig was proud and happy for Gilbert's success, he always hated his cocky behaviors about how he got his badge so young and so quickly. Thank god to Ludwig that his brother always had been cautious about guns.

Ludwig just shook his head. "Anyway it's two-thirty in the morning. I'll go back to bed. _Gute nacht, Brud—_ "

"Wait." Ludwig froze. It was extremely rare that Gilbert sounded this serious.

"What is it, Gil?" Ludwig turned around and faced his brother. He could feel the chill on the back of his neck. However, Ludwig did not expect what was going to happen once he turned around.

Gilbert fell from the sofa and started rolling on the carpet. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out the loudest laugh Ludwig had ever heard. Tears were falling from Gilbert's eyes and his face was turning bright red from choking of laughter.

"D—did you actually have an _elaborate_ dream about Feli?!" Gilbert couldn't even speak properly from all the laughters.

As well as his brother, Ludwig's face was turning red. But not from the laughter, from embarrassment. Ludwig thought he could give all the money in his bank account if he could make Gilbert to unsee what he just saw. Not knowing what to do, Ludwig just ran to his room.

" _Buonanotte~_." For some reason, Gilbert actually managed to pronounce without any trouble despite his laughter.

Ludwig glared at his brother before he slammed the door. Maybe Ludwig really is a toy that Gilbert can play with after all.

* * *

Ludwig looked at the house in front of him. If his phone's app was correct, this is Feliciana's house. Feliciana's house was beautiful. Though it was just a normal brownstone that he could easily see by walking around the street, the house was decorated with various plants with beautiful flowers. Moreover, the house itself bloomed a mysterious attraction unlike the other brownstones. Ludwig just assumed that it was because it was Feliciana's house.

Ludwig cleared his throat and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello everyone! So sorry about the hiatus in the middle! I went to a vacation with my friend and their family! I wanted to announce that I'm gonna be late but I didn't have any chance! ;(**

 **Anyway I hope that levels of non-descriptiveness of the Ludwig's dream and Gil's incident are acceptable!** **I** **w** **rote this as non-descriptive as possible**

 **Thanks to the "Guest" who reviewed and the new followers "MyraZinshu" and "Mosagi"!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Appointment Chapter 5.

"Luddy! Ve~ _benvenuto!_ " Ludwig was welcomed by a pair of arms and kisses, and of course he face had got red. However, Ludwig replied her with a gentle kiss as well.

"Here! Let me open the door for you! Come on in!" Feliciana opened the door wider. "I can take you jacket!"

Ludwig appreciated and gave his coat to Feliciana— he tried to. Then, Ludwig noticed what Feliciana was wear— more like, what Feliciana wasn't wearing.

Ludwig's face reddened. " _M—mein_ _G_ _ott_ , Feli! Why are you not…"

"Ve? Luddy, what's wrong?" Feliciana cocked her head, clearly not understanding what Ludwig was trying to say.

 _Do you really have no idea how you look right now?!_

Feliciana's clothing was simple, _too_ simple: she was only wearing was a translucent white button down shirts that almost exposed her entire body, not to mention her thighs. Though Feliciana didn't do anything particular, she was seductive enough.

 _I—It's okay! I only need to look at her face… or maybe I could just focus on this beautiful house!_ Ludwig breathed in and out in order to calm him down.

Ludwig's little plan was working, he didn't need to try to appreciate the beautiful house. Interior of Feliciana's house was as beautiful as its exterior. Ludwig could see many painting all over the house. It seemed that they were painted by Feliciana, judging by the watermarks on the bottom right. They were extraordinary. In addition, there were many clothes and stuffs lying around the floor. As much as her punctuality, Ludwig figured that the girl he loved wasn't known for her neatness.

However, among all the beautiful paintings and stuffs lying on the floors, the particular painting above the fireplace caught his eyes.

"Is that…"

The background and the man in the painting were very familiar.

"Ve~ do you like it?" Feliciana said shyly. Ludwig was speechless.

It occured that though Feliciana was always so sure whenever she talked about her paintings and cookings. However, Feliciana seemed unsure about when she asked Ludwig about this painting. That meant Feliciana cherished his opinion more than anyone. In addition, most of the paintings were well organized. However, this particular painting with Ludwig seemed to be taken care of more specially. It was decorated by a handmade frame.

Ludwig smiled. He grabbed Feliciana's hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "This is beautiful. _Dankeschön_ , Feli." Feliciana happily giggled.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Feliciana clapped her hands. "Would you like to have something to drink, Luddy? Perhaps some lemonade?"

"Umm… _ja_. Some lemonade sounds nice." Ludwig already had some coffee on his way to Feliciana's house but he didn't want to say no to her.

"Ve~ okay! You can start taking your clothes off while I go make some lemonade for us!" Feliciana ran to her kitchen.

Ludwig sighed but started taking his clothes and shoes off one by one. Ludwig had never felt so nervous from taking his clothes off before. Ludwig took his shirts and pants off; he folded and put them on the table.

It was just the moment when Ludwig took his underwears off.

Feliciana came back from the kitchen with two glasses of lemonades in her hands, her eyes widened with surprises. "Ve! You're so big, Luddy!"

 _W_ _—_ _WHAT?!_

Ludwig's face couldn't get any redder. Sure, some of the girls that Ludwig _met_ or _hired_ said the same things countless times but it felt completely different hearing that from his lover.

"Ve~ you're so big and muscular! Just like the gods from the myth of Ancient Greece!"

"Oh… _Ja…_ thanks, Feli." Ludwig sighed in his thought. _What was I thinking! Of course, she wasn't talking about my… that._ Ludwig shook his head to clear out the thought he just had.

Feliciana handed the lemonade. Ludwig said thanks and started drinking. He wasn't sure what was the reason. It might had been the taste of the lemonade or the nervousness that he was standing naked in front of his lover but he finished the whole drink at once. Ludwig stood behind, standing strongly with his face turned left as Feliciana requested.

Ludwig felt extremely uncomfortable. He was literally exposing his… Ludwig clenched his jaw and rolled hard fists to ignore what he was thinking. Then Ludwig realized that it was because Feliciana had seen many naked bodies since she needed to draw them. However, it was strange since Ludwig didn't see any nude paintings in the house.

Ludwig felt something bizarre. His body was getting overheated _What… is this? Why the hell does my body feel so hot?_ Ludwig started to squirm. His muscles were stiffened uncomfortably and his breath got harder and his body was sweating. That didn't concern Ludwig since he had a _bigger_ problem. _It_ was growing harder and bigger by every second.

 _FICK (FUCK)! BITTE, NEIN (PLEASE NO)!_

Feliciana seemed to notice Ludwig's inconvenience. Feliciana worriedly turned her face to Ludwig and put her paintbrush and palette down. "Luddy? Ve~ are you okay? You look very red." Ludwig wasn't sure whether Feliciana was referring to his face or his _head_.

Ludwig tried to fake an innocent smile despite of his condition. " _Ja_ _!_ I—It's alright, Feli. Don't worry!"

Feliciana was hardly convinced. "Is it because you're the only one who's naked?"

Ludwig blinked with confusion. "Huh?"

"Ve~ do you think you'll be more comfortable if I get naked too?" Feliciana suggested.

" _WAS (WHAT)?!_ _N_ _EIN_ _!_ Don't take—"

It was too late, Feliciana already unbuttoned her shirts. The white shirts gently slid down. It looked like butterfly hatching from her cocoon. It felt like forever for Feliciana's shirts to slide down to the floor, exposing her completely naked body.

'Beautiful' wasn't enough to describe how beautiful Feliciana was. Mentioning Greek mythology? Ludwig could swear out of all the sculptures and paintings of the gods in the museum wouldn't even be her match. Ludwig had imagined Feliciana's body far too many times. Feliciana's body was more elaborate than his dream. Ludwig's brain stopped functioning. He was certain that he heard something frantically exploding.

Ludwig felt he'd rather get brutally tortured. This was too much for him to handle. On the contrary of Feliciana's intention, she provided something that was a polar opposite of comfortable. Ludwig would give anything— _anything_ to take Feliciana, tie her up into a bed, use the toys, and emancipate all the lust he had into her beautiful and frail body.

 _NEIN! What am I thinking! We only met a month ago! And I shouldn't force what I want to do to Feli!_

Without knowing what Ludwig had in mind, Feliciana was carelessly humming her favorite melodies. Every single melodies sounded like seductions of sirens. Ludwig started swearing inside his head. _Fick (Fuck)._ _I'll be fucking damned if she finds out anything about what's happening in my mind!_

Ludwig clenched his teeth as the hard as he could and screamed inside his head as loud as he could. It was the only way Ludwig could bear Feliciana's unintentional seduction.

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. Feliciana spread her thighs to adjust while painting, completely revealing her—

 _Scheiß drauf (Fuck it)._

Ludwig lost it. There was no sense left in him. He jumped onto Feliciana like an animal. Ludwig's hands massaged Feliciana's breasts and hips while his lips huffed hot breath on her neck. Feliciana snieveled, but didn't protest. Ludwig's jaw traced down to her breasts, leaving his saliba everywhere.

Feliciana panted harshly. "Lu…ddy! There's a— nngh! Bed upstairs…" Ludwig ignored, he continued his foreplay. However, after when Feliciana's eyes started to moisture, Ludwig reluctantly scooped his lover like a bridal style and ran to ran to her bedroom with a displeased groan. Ludwig kicked the door and he threw Feliciana into the bed. Feliciana whimpered.

"Haah… Luddy…!" Feliciana moaned out her lover's name when he spread her legs and dug his face in. Feliciana begged for more and Ludwig obliged. Then it happened.

"Nooooo!" The fluid sprayed on Ludwig's face. Ludwig wiped the fluid with his finger and tasted it. Ludwig kissed inside Feliciana's thigh. " _Das ist sehr süß (This is very sweet)._ " It was Feliciana's turn to blush. She was so embarrassed.

Ludwig finally positioned himself and slightly nudged his tip. "This is your final chance, Feli. if you don't want this, tell me now. I won't stop until I'm done." Despite his words, Ludwig wasn't sure whether he could actually stop. Something inside him was enlarging his lust. However, he managed to squeeze every last ounce of his patience.

Feliciana wheezed with tears. She glanced Ludwig's wood. _Ve! I'm not sure it will fit!_ Feliciana shievered, but she leaned up to kiss Ludwig. It was her consent. Ludwig grinned. "Very well."

Ludwig nudged into her. The whole length at once.

"Ahhhh!" Feliciana clawed Ludwig's back and kicked her legs around to every possible angles. The pain pierced through like a lightning. Ludwig wailed. He was feeling the same pain as well. It was tight as wonderous level.

After various trials, Ludwig finally managed to thrust into Feliciana the way he desired. The more, faster, and stronger Ludwig thrusted, the more he felt the end. It hurt Feliciana, however, it gave pleasure to her at the same time. The ecstacy was overwhelming Feliciana. Ludwig was hurting her, but he was pleasuring at the same time. Feliciana threw her head and screamed. Ludwig felt it was coming. He let out his loudest groan until he trembled and gave the one last thrust into Feliciana.

"Nnnnngh… Ahhhh!" Feliciana moaned, feeling the warm fluid and the climax of the ecstasy.

They laid connected. Feliciana twitched. It was too much for her. "Lu… luddy…" however, before Feliciana finished, she felt something inside her was growing. "Ve!" Feliciana was terrorized, she tried to escape from Ludwig by crawling away, but it was helpless from Ludwig's strength.

Feliciana had to endure five more explosions until she passed out.

* * *

While Ludwig was holding Feliciana inside a warm bathtub, millions of thoughts were circling in Ludwig's head. _Mein Gott. What the hell did I just do? Is Feli okay? How did this happen? Do I even deserve to be with her right now?_

When everything ended, Ludwig finally saw the trickled blood from Feliciana's flower. It clearly why Feliciana was so tight. Although Feliciana gave her consent, Ludwig never felt so guilty. The more Ludwig thought, the tighter he held his lover in his arms. However, his fear of the possible events that would occur didn't fade away.

 _If she doesn't want to see me again…_ That terrified Ludwig. He couldn't imagine what it'll be like to live without Feliciana. However, Ludwig was willing to do it if that was what Feliciana wanted.

Feliciana finally opened her eyes. After it felt like forever. She blinked and looked up at Ludwig. "Ve… Luddy…?"

"Feli!" Ludwig gasped. "I—I am so sorry. If you don't ever want to see me again, I—I understand. And if you ever have…" The next word was very difficult to say. "A baby… I'll take the full responsibl—."

Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence. Feliciana kissed her lover. It was the sweetest kiss Ludwig ever had. The taste of Feliciana's lips were soft and intoxicating. It felt like it was his first kiss with her.

"It's okay, Luddy. It felt good. And…" Feliciana shyly muttered and nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck. "I'm glad that you're my first."

The last sentence overwhelmed Ludwig. He realized something. It wasn't Feliciana who couldn't live without Ludwig. It was Ludwig who couldn't live without Feliciana. It was crystal clear. Ludwig passionately but softly kissed Feliciana, she replied the kiss for long time.

When they broke the kiss Ludwig asked carefully. "Do, um… do you want to go back to bed?" Feliciana's face went very pale. "I mean! Would you like to get some sleep? W—we don't have to do anything. I promise."

Feliciana nodded. "But I don't think I can walk. Ve~ it hurts too much. Luddy could you take me there?" Ludwig could feel his guilt was practically stabbing him to death.

Ludwig took Feliciana out of the tub and dried his and her body with towers. Then once again, Ludwig carried his lover like a bridal style to the bedroom. He laid her in the bed and covered her body with the sheet. Every single things were done gently and carefully. Ludwig treated her like she was the most precious thing ever; which she was.

"Luddy?" Feliciana stretched out her hand.

Ludwig gently grasped it and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah?"

"Could you stay here with me tonight? Or at least until I fall asleep? Ve… I don't want to be left alone." Feliciana asked wholeheartedly.

Ludwig supposed it was alright to stay for the night with Feliciana. No, he wanted to stay with Feliciana. Besides, his conscious was screaming at him to do whatever his lover said. "Ja, I will. I'll stay here the whole night."

Feliciana visibly relieved. "Grazie."

"Ve… it hurts so much…" Feliciana whimpered.

"That um… I'm sorry. I should've been gentle."

Ludwig slid into the bed, putting his arms around Feliciana as she clung into him. Ludwig cooed gently on her neck.

" _Ich liebe dich, Liebling_."

" _Ti amo tanto, tesoro._ "

The End.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hi, everyone! I'm so so sorry that I was late this much. I've been and I'm currently abroad (from America incase ur not reading this from America) I had to take care of many things and places to attend ;( I imagine things would be harder in college… ;(**

 **Plus writing the smut scenes was extremely hard. I had to be as non descriptive as possible at the same time, I had to express what I needed to write D:**

 **Although the story is over, there is an epilogue for the story! Since I was WAAAAAAAY too late, I'll post it tomorrow!**

 **Pls R &R if you liked the story! They're all my precious motivations!**

 **Thanks to "maryranstadler1" for always giving your precious review! And me too! I'm sucker for GerIta! Along with the new favorite + following of "CrystalizedFerret"!**

 **(EDIT)**

 **I just realized the lines are gone so I reinserted the line breaks!**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue 1. La Mia Sorella

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Feli finally brought that Potato. Took her long enough. I had to see whether he was a pervert just like his creepy _fratello._ My fiancé— I mean, the dumbass was smiling and greeting at Feli and the Potato.

"Wow, I can't believe that Gil never told us that you've been dating each other! How long has it been? You know? Forget about that. Here! Have some churros." The bastard was beyond excited, looking cute— no! He looked fucking stupid as ever!

"Ve~ it's been more than a _mese_." Feli shyly replied.

I shook my head. We were all having a fucking meet-and-greet while having some snacks which that dumbass made, singing tra la la la~

Ha. Ha. Ha… Oh, _fanculo_.

I glanced at this _thing_ full of nothing but muscles. What is this, a Nazi's failed experiment? If there wasn't a category for the people who are made with a hundred-percent of muscles, he'd be a pioneer for that particular category.

"Lovi! Ve~ this is my lover, Luddy!" Feli clung into that Potato's arm. I wasn't sure whether all the small pink hearts bubbling from her was a hallucination or not. The Potato blushed and pat her head gently.

 _Mio dio (My God)._ I completely lost my appetite from the company of a humanized bear.

"I'm Ludwig. It's a pleasure." The Potato stretched his arm for a handshake. No fucking way.

"Suck my balls, you damn potato eater." I spluttered.

The Potato blinked. " _Entschuldigen Sie?_ "

The dumbass covered my mouth immediately. "Ehehe, _lo siento_ , Ludwig. Lovi could be a little mean."

I snapped his hand away. "Get your fucking hand off of me!"

I spluttered. "So tell me, potato. What did you do to twist my sister's brain?"

"Um… what do you want?"

"Don't play dumb with me that's his job!" I exclaimed. The dumbass lost his words completely.

"Feli, how could you date _this_ out of all the people in the world! With a mustache he'll look like a fucking Hitler!"

"Ve~ come on, sorella! Don't be like that! Luddy is so kind, sweet, and caring. _Sì,_ sometimes Luddy is shy but it's okay! I know he loves me! He's really strong, tall, and prettier than anybody! Plus, Luddy makes me feel really good in bed!"

The dumbass choked on his churros, the wurst cock spat his drink to the floor, and I fell from my seat and hit my head. I got up immediately.

FUCK THIS!

" _¡Lovi, no lo hagas (Lovi, don't do it)!_ " The dumbass trapped me in his arms to stop me but I elbowed him right in his nose.

I pointed my finger to that _pezzo di merda._ "YOU!" I clenched and lifted the legs of chair which I fell from with every fiber of my existence. The son of a bitch went _very_ pale.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" I swang the chair into that fucking potato in the face.

* * *

Epilogue 2. Il Mio Cognato

I waited on the cafeteria in the hospital. Sure, that _Italienerin_ is smokin' hot. Ya know, with her tits and thighs and stuffs. No wonder why Toni has been chasing her like a lovesick puppy. But _mann,_ she's crazy as fuck!

"Gil!" Someone ran into me for a big hug I knew who it was.

"Hey, there, Feli! How long has it been? Three weeks?"

"Ve~" Feli rubbed her face against my chest. "Anyway, _grazie mille_ , big brother Gil! Your awesome plan really worked!"

"Kesesesese! I told you so, Feli!" I patted my future _schwägerin_ 'shead. She was just too cute for her own good! "Now who's the awesome?"

"You are!" Feli hugged me tighter. _Mensch!_ How could you be this strong, Feli? Is unbelievable strength your family's trait or something?

Now, now, you see, everything _appointment_ that Ludwig had with this lil' cutie was part of my awesome big plan. This awesome me always knew that West needed an awesome frau beside him.

When I first saw Feli, this awesome me knew that she'll be the perfect half for Ludwig. So I asked her to go to the park, dolled up beautifully _that day_. Well, whaddaya know? My dear bruder became a lovesick puppy since that day! Moreover, when I asked Feli about what she thought about him, and she fell in love with him too!

So I initiated the next step! Making West to go to an _appointment_ with Feli! Feli followed the plan perfectly. I asked Feli to standby the restaurant and wait for West to leave in frustration! So when Feli appeared at the exact moment when he was about to leave, BOOM! It made an awesomely dramatic effect replacing all the negativities that West had into utter happiness! Though I was _very_ disappointed that he didn't use the _sourse_ I gave him. Kesesese~

Oh, by the way, taking bathes with the dogs part, I'm certain that my bruder went very red imagining that picture.

After their meeting went successfully, it's to make West _thirsty_ ~. Tell Feli to ask West that she needs a model for a nude painting —which she didn't necessarily need a nude model— while I have sex! Right in front of him! Boy that sure stimulated him. Anyway, West having a wet dream about lil' Feli was not part of the plan but it was excellent! Hahahahaha!

I gave an aphrodisiac to Feli so she could use it to _meinem bruder._ Boy, I gotta give it to him. According to Feli, he an outstanding patience! The girl he loves was right in front of him completely naked but he could stand still while drugged with aphrodisiac that long, instead just taking her to bed?! _Verdammt!_ He was even more patient than his own dogs!

"Anyway, I told you it'll feel very good." I winked.

Feli slightly pouted. "But it really hurt. Ve~ Luddy was too big!"

I pat Feli's head apologetically. "But it also felt good, right?"

" _Sì!_ "

Feli said they didn't even have time to use protection but at this point I don't care. Come to think of it, it's about damn time for the awesome me to get an awesome nephew or an awesome niece!

"Ve~ if you love someone, you gotta earn it, right?" Feli grinned mischievously.

I almost died laughing. Tearing were bursting out from my eyes. "Damn right it is!"

AND MOST OF ALL!

YOU'RE WELCOME, LUDDY!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Damn right it is, Feli! You gotta earn your own love ;)**

 **Now I guess everyone could see why I wrote "because of… Gilbert", eh? xD**

 **I truly hope that everyone who read this enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for everyone who read, followed, favorited, and commented this story! My love and thanks to you all!**

 **Thanks to "maryanstadler1" for always reviewing! and yeah ;( it was REALLY hard... I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for your complement!**

 **This is my first completed fanfic! So it's kinda short ;( but I wanted to start by short ones so I can write longer and more complicated stories I have in my mind. For those, I gotta improve my usage of vocabularies and writing skills as well ;(**

 **I have various ideas about the other stories imma write! And the next story is coming!** **I hope you like it!**

 **Hopefully, I'll start posting in a month or two.**

 **Arrivederci!**


End file.
